There has for a long time been a need for a portable dance floor, which can be assembled and positioned wherever and whenever needed, and later can be readily disassembled and stored for later use. Hardwood flooring, preferred for dancing, is easily marred by those walking on it, and so it is not used as a permanent flooring where there is much foot traffic and only occasional dancing. In hotels and recreation centers, rooms for banquets or conferences are frequently carpeted from wall to wall to provide comfortable walking and to reduce noise. Dancing is not possible on carpets and accordingly a quick setup/break down dance floor is needed to accommodate dancing. Prior to now the available portable dance floors have had many flaws, principally relating to the means for joining sections so as to produce a level dancing surface, free of irregularities in height and spacing of adjoining sections. Other problems develop when Allen head screws used to join adjacent dance floor sections become too worn for the wrenches to work well and when threads become stripped.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel portable dance floor. It is another object to provide a portable dance floor that has improved joining means between sections so as to produce a level top surface and perfect joining surfaces. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.